Jane Rivers Missionary to India
by janeeyrefreak
Summary: What if Jane Eyre had been persuaded to accept St. John Rivers' marriage proposal? Find out about their missionary life in India together. Please read and review!!! SIXTH chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Will of God

*What if Jane Eyre had been persuaded to accept St. John Rivers' marriage proposal?*  
  
Disclaimer- Jane Eyre and all other characters from the novel, Jane Eyre, are the creation of Charlotte Bronte.  
  
Chapter One: The Will of God  
  
"Were I but convinced that it is God's will I should marry you, I could vow to marry you here and now- come afterwards what would!"  
  
After I, dear reader, spoke these words I was awkwardly embraced by St. John Rivers. He was delighted by my response and only awaited confirmation of God's will.  
  
"Show me my path," I asked Heaven silently.  
  
After a moment of waiting silently, eyes closed to the world, a most peculiar thing happened. St. John kissed me, more softly and sweetly than Mr. Rochester ever had. Something in me awoke as St. John backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he exclaimed, though not distressed. "I know not what came over me, Jane."  
  
Well, that was enough of a sign to convince me of God's will, for softness and sweetness in my cousin St. John could only be a miracle. I made my decision quickly.  
  
"I see it is the will of God!" I cried. "I will accompany you to India as your wife."  
  
Another embrace followed this pronouncement, which I happily returned. I thought, perhaps, that St. John was not as cold and hard as I had thought. I entered into the engagement with almost equal parts free will and desire to do God's. This, however, would not always remain the case. St. John immediately began to talk excitedly of the missionary work he had planned for us as we walked back to the house. I listened, my anxiety mounting with each sentence he spoke, but I could not say why.  
  
After what seemed like hours, we were back in the house, St. John conveying his happy news to Mary and Diana. They were very much astonished at my change of mind, but they were delighted to have me for a sister as well as a cousin. After the appropriate conversation, I excused myself, and made my way to my room, where I quickly fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations and Departure

Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
The next day found St. John making plans for our wedding, which was to take place almost immediately, so as not to interfere too much with the plans that were already laid. The man who was to replace St. John in his parish was prevailed upon to celebrate our marriage. What an ironic phrase- celebrate the joining of a young woman full of dreams to a man who marries her out of duty to God, abandoning his one love- for who here was celebrating? At the time, I thought none of this; I joined in the planning contentedly. Occasionally, thoughts of Mr. Rochester threatened to interrupt this busy time, but I dismissed them quickly. God had placed us on two different paths; I knew not what was on Mr. Rochester's path, but I had faith that God would take care of him.  
  
My soon to be sisters helped me to pick out a dress for the occasion from the seamstress in town. It was simple, but I took comfort in its plainness, a stark contrast to the dress I had worn to wed Mr. Rochester. In two short days, we were married, solemnly and quietly. As we took our vows, Rosamond Oliver sobbed in her pew. Do not think that my heart did not go out to her, my only defense is that I had no wish to go against what God willed. Another two days passed before my husband and I left Morton for Cambridge. Our parting from Moor House brought many tears from myself, Mary and Diana. As St. John took out our sparse luggage, I asked Diana to secretly post a letter for me once I was departed.  
  
My good cousin looked confused, but readily agreed, taking the envelope.  
  
"Mrs. Fairfax, Thornfield Hall?" she read aloud, looking intently at me. "So you do have friends who are worried about you after all!"  
  
I smiled at the recollection, but begged her to be silent on the subject as her brother returned to the room. Quietly, she hid the letter and rushed forward to finish her goodbyes.  
  
Was I correct in writing to Thornfield with news of my marriage and new life? I believe I was. I knew my friends would be relieved to hear from me, since it seemed my earlier letters had not arrived. I also knew there was nothing for Mr. Rochester to do about the marriage after it had been preformed- he could not chase me to India and take me from my husband's arms! In one way, I was much relieved. The letter was charged to Diana to send after our departure, and depart we did, solemn, but content, ready to begin our new life of service and salvation. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Voyage Begins

Chapter 3: The Voyage Begins  
  
In Cambridge, I finished my study of Hindustani with St. John when he was in our rented rooms. Most of the time, he was at the Church with the other missionaries who were to make the journey to India. They spent their time receiving what seemed to me like a very inadequate amount of training considering the dangers of life in India, and also praying, which was very smart, as I was sure only a miracle from God would keep us all safe. I'm sure it is obvious dear reader, how I was feeling about this journey, but I must remind you that this was all going on in the back of my mind, I was not really aware of it at the time, as I was caught up in the spirit of compassion and being a newlywed. Married life was not as I had imagined it, but I decided St. John's lack of warmth was due to his long hours at the Church. Within a week, we and the other two missionaries, two young men named Nathaniel Crane and Reginald Peters, were boarding a ship that would take us to our new and visionary lives. Once we were settled on board, St. John led me to the dining area, where we were to meet Nathaniel and Reginald. They stood as we entered, exclaiming warmly, "St. John!"  
  
My husband smiled, his blue eyes flashing. He shook hand with the two men and put an arm around me, saying, "This is my wife, Jane."  
  
I flinched noticeably at the use of first names and St. John hastened to inform me that missionary life was much less formal than life in England. I nodded and forced myself to smile, sure that it would take me quite a long time to get used to such informalities.  
  
"I'm Nathaniel," the younger looking man said, extending his hand. His hair was a very light brown, his skin fair and his eyes the warmest brown I had ever seen. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I took his hand and murmured, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Reginald was Nathaniel's exact opposite as he slowly extended his hand and quietly spoke. "I'm Reginald." His face was unsure, his black hair combed neatly and precisely. I smiled warmly, hoping to put him at ease, and shook his hand, repeating, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Nathaniel asked St. John about Morton, and while he talked, I found myself wondering how Mr. Rochester was faring. How I hoped he had found his salvation and pulled himself out of the awful depression I had left him in! I could not bear thinking of him sitting sullenly and silently day after day with only Mrs. Fairfax to keep him company. God will take care of him, I thought, coming out of my wonderings. I realized belatedly that Nathaniel had asked me a question.  
  
"What did you say?" I was forced to ask, embarrassed at my manners.  
  
Nathaniel smiled. "I only wondered how you came to find yourself in Morton, as your voice and mannerisms are not the same as your husband's."  
  
What was I to tell him? My husband did not even know the story behind my wanderings on the moor that brought me to him. I stalled for time, remarking, "You have quite the powers of observation, Mr. Crane- I mean, Nathaniel."  
  
"Thank you, Jane," he answered with a smile, and sat expectantly, awaiting my response. What was I going to tell him? 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexected Help

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I am trying to stick to Bronte's writing style, so I know it seems long and boring right now, but it will improve as the plot thickens!  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Help  
  
I sat still for an entire minute- a minute that felt like a lifetime- when suddenly, St. John spoke up.  
  
"My dearest Jane received word that she had inherited a fortune, and also received word of the whereabouts of her closest relatives. Of course, she made haste to Morton to make our acquaintance, and to divide her fortune amongst us," he explained eloquently, with a smile on his face.  
  
Nathaniel looked to me, and I dumbly nodded my confirmation. Never had I been so astounded in all of my life, but I hurried to add, "Yes, that is true. I was invited to stay at the Rivers' house and grew very close to my cousins. When I heard about St. John's upcoming missionary work, I was very interested. When he proposed that I accompany him as his wife, I happily accepted." I smiled and I could feel my face flush with gratefulness for St. John and his quick thinking. What Nathaniel took this as, I cannot venture to say, but he smiled knowingly and did not question me further.  
  
A few minutes later, the ship began to rock from side to side. I felt my stomach jump inside me and I could tell by the look on my husband's face that his stomach was behaving in the same way. His face turned a pale green as we stood, quickly excused ourselves and made our way back to our small cabin. I wanted nothing more than to lie quietly on the bed and hope the feeling went away, but that proved to be impossible by the noise St. John was making as he retched into the chamber pot. I sighed, resigning myself to an unpleasant and sleepless night. I felt no inclination to tend to poor St. John, and luckily, my slight illness seemed to excuse me from this wifely duty, though it was not my illness that disinclined me.  
  
The next morning, there was a knock at our door. I scrambled to make myself look halfway presentable and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
A soft voice answered, "It is Nathaniel. How are the Rivers' feeling this fine morning?"  
  
I glanced at St. John, who had finally passed out, and then replied, "I am still a little queasy, and I fear St. John will not be well for some time."  
  
"You must join us for lunch, Jane," Nathaniel said. "The fresh air will do you good."  
  
I smiled, though I was doubtful as to how much good the air would do. "I have to get some sleep now, perhaps I will see you later," was my only response. There was a pause, then the sound of footsteps softly retreating. 


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch with the Missionaries

Chapter 5: Lunch with the Missionaries  
  
I returned to my bed and slept well for a few hours. When I awoke, St. John was still lying beside me, fast asleep. I thought about Nathaniel's invitation to lunch, and I realized I felt much better. I still did not feel much like eating, but I was eager to escape the dim prison of my cabin. Changing into my other dress, I emerged from our tiny room and made my way carefully to the dining area, not yet having what Reginald laughingly referred to as my "sea legs."  
  
As I had expected, Nathaniel and Reginald were seated at one end of the long table, eating heartily of the mess that sat on their plates. I was so hungry, dear reader, that these foods made my mouth begin to water. I had not realized how long it had been since I had eaten, and I hastened to join my fellow missionaries at the table. It wasn't until I was seated that either of the young men noticed my presence. They both smiled warmly.  
  
"Good of you to join us," Reginald said with a smile that bordered on a smirk.  
  
I chose to take it as it was meant, a friendly teasing and replied, "I am glad to be out of that stuffy room!"  
  
"How is St. John?" Nathaniel inquired.  
  
"He is still fast asleep," I sighed. "I am not sure this journey is really what is best for him."  
  
The two young men looked at me curiously, and I realized I had spoken out of turn. It was not my place to comment on St. John's calling to his colleagues. He would not appreciate it if I told them that he was not cut out for the work; he believed he was and he was determined to make it work. I admired him for that, for we had both ignored what our hearts had advised us and left them in England, but he seemed to be faring better than I.  
  
Remembering my indiscretion, I hurried to ask my two companions how they came to be involved in missionary work and the conversation turned to our upcoming work- more practical matters. We were having a pleasant discussion when St. John burst into the dining area, staggering and green faced. I rose to help him to the table, quite alarmed that he had not yet recovered.  
  
"What's wrong with you, man?" Nathaniel cried.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," St. John murmured, weakly waving his hand to dismiss the question. "I am sure when this storm settles down, I will be fine."  
  
Nathaniel and Reginald were overcome with mirth, and I must confess, I felt a smile play upon my lips as well, for the weather outside was fair and sunny with hardly any wind. St. John demanded, as much as he could in his weakened state, us to tell him what was so humorous, so when Reginald had his laughing under his control, he said, "I am afraid that this is no storm, St. John. This is some of the calmest sailing you will ever see."  
  
The look of astonishment on my husband's face was even more amusing than his earlier comment, but I dared not to laugh, knowing how St. John could be when he is made to look the fool. Reginald and Nathaniel, having none of my experience with St. John, began to chuckle again, but were soon silenced by the anger apparent on his face. St. John, anxious to shift the attention somewhere else, picked up some of the food on our plates, and rolled his eyes. "I don't feel as if I could ever eat again," he moaned. I doubted the situation was as pitiful as he was making it out to be, but I could tell he really was in pain, so I offered to escort him back to our cabin. Luckily, Nathaniel instead suggested a walk about the deck, which St. John agreed to, so we all left the table and walked out into the fresh sea air. 


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I want to let you know that our Jane has very little knowledge of Indian culture, so you must forgive her if her descriptions or understandings have little resemblance to how India was at this time. :)  
  
Chapter 6: Arrival  
  
St. John recovered slowly, and just as slowly did the weeks of our journey drag on. Between my husband and myself was none of the sweet felicitations that I had hoped would come with our marriage; the sweetness he had shown the night I accepted his proposal was hidden from sight. I tried to convince myself that this was due to our voyage, but I could not see a village in India as a more pleasant setting for that sort of thing. The very day that St. John happily sat down to a meal was the very day our ship arrived in the busy port of Bombay, India. My first steps onto land were tentative and the earth seemed to rock from side to side as I followed St. John, Reginald and Nathaniel to collect the rest of our things.  
  
With our trunks in the hands of some Indian men looking for work, we found the church that we were to report to. I was shocked to see how poor it looked, plain and dirty, and I wasn't very comforted by the minister who welcomed us, either. He was not impolite, but he seemed very anxious to get us on our way, and avoided answering any of our questions, as if he was scared when we heard the answers, we would board the next boat back to England. He had arranged for us to be taken to our new village the next afternoon, leaving minimal time to gather necessary supplies. We spent the night in a small room in the back of the church, and St. John fell quickly asleep without touching me at all. I, though just as tired, lay awake long into the night wondering about my new life.  
  
The next day, I wandered the village while the men bartered for some extra supplies. I was amazed by the bright fabrics the women were wearing and at the number of children running about in the streets. In England children were kept out of the way, for the most part. A bittersweet memory of my former charge, Adele, made me smile; she had certainly not been a normal English child. I hoped that her progress had not been hindered by my abrupt departure from Thornfield, but I knew I could not change this, so I tried to focus on something else. I browsed a shop filled with beautiful jewelry, the finely colored gems sparkling in the bright sun, and then I found myself a seat in the shade.  
  
I was quite enjoying my rest, watching the strange people of India walk by, when St. John, Nathaniel and Reginald approached, their shopping completed. We walked to where our escort was scheduled to meet us; St. John walking briskly, as I followed slowly behind, wanting to absorb as much of this interesting scene as I could. All too soon we were on our way to our new village, which was located between Bhopal and Jabalpur, and would take several days of travel to reach. I was expecting a bustling trading town like Bombay had been, but much to my surprise, there were only a few structures, none of which was a church. What had I gotten myself into? 


End file.
